


Raging Fires

by Our_baby_girl18



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_baby_girl18/pseuds/Our_baby_girl18
Summary: My name's Eris Skylar, my past is known, but my heritage remains my darkest secret. One so dark I don't even know all the details. I was left abandoned on the King and Queen's doorstep at just a few weeks old. I don't know my true last name, my parents. Nothing. But that's okay because I'm proud of who I have become. Until my brother and I made a decision that, we didn't know at the time, was going to change all of our lives.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Female Character(s), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Raging Fires

**Eris POV**

_So twenty years ago, two major events occurred back to back. The first was the wedding of Belle and her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest friends. The cake was massive. I'd know, I've seen pictures. The second occurred during what should have been their honeymoon. Beast worked with all of the kingdoms to create the United States of Auradon, him being elected king. One by one, all the heroes defeated all of the villains and locked them away on the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This entire process took four grueling years with Hades, God of the Underworld, being the last to be locked away._

_Nine months had passed since locking Hades away, and Belle and Adam – better known as her Beast – welcomed their one pride and joy, or so they had thought. They welcomed their son, Benjamin Florian. However mere weeks after his birth, Lumiere had sent Cogsworth ahead of him one day, carrying a bundle wrapped in black and gold silk blankets with a piece of card stock with the name 'Eris Skylar' printed in a neat cursive. The last item of note is a chain wrapped around the card stock with a bluish green stone attached. Lumiere had followed, carrying an ornate golden bassinet. That's me, Eris Skylar, at only a few weeks old._

_Belle and Adam had spent the better part of the next year divided between caring for myself and Ben, searching for my parents, and running the kingdom. After spending so long with no luck, not even an inkling of a clue as to my heritage, they had a hard decision to make. A decision between adopting me or bringing me to an orphanage. Luckily for me, Ben and I had bonded, as did Belle and I. They would have felt horrible giving me up, so they kept me. They made it clear that while I was adopted and not biologically theirs, I was no less wanted then Ben, and that I was just as much their daughter as Ben was their son._

_Ben and I had done everything together, until I started showing aptitudes in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. I was also far more flexible than Ben, so after being taught basic self-defense – and I was older – Mom and Dad, as Belle and Adam had become to me, gave me a choice. I could be Crown Princess, or I could be Ben's bodyguard. All four of us had sat down to talked everything over. I didn't want to choose just one, it didn't feel right to me to be one and not the other as well. So we all agreed that for as long as I could balance the two, I would take both responsibilities, taking advanced classes to make sure that I have the best training possible._

**PRESENT DAY**

“Sleeve. Head.” Ben's tailor murmurs, maneuvering Ben's head and arms to where he wants them, taking measurements as he goes, causing me to let out a snicker as his head drifts to the right once more. Looking out at the Isle of the Lost, a place frequently on both of our minds lately. I twirl a strand of black and blue hair around one of my fingers as I gaze out of the window myself before the seamstress working on my dress slaps at my hand.

“Now, now Princess.” The seamstress scolds me quietly as she maneuvers my hands to be clasped in front of me as she inspects the black and gold dress. “Can you make sure the zipper can easily be undone if needed?”

With swift and sure movements my hands locate the zipper and unzip the satin fabric cinched tightly around my waist, allowing it to flutter to the ground revealing black leather pants with an image of an elegant sword stitched onto the inner side of my left pant leg.

“Like this?” I ask cheekily, the corset top straining to contain my well-developed bust. The seamstress chuckles before stepping behind me and loosening the lacing hold the corset together. After the satin chord holding the top together is removed the corset falls away revealing an electric blue tank top. After helping the seamstress pick up the skirt and corset to fit on the mannequin in the corner of the room, I move away to lean against the window sill, watching the Isle in the distance while playing with my ever present necklace. The only link to my parents. A familiar feeling of guilt bubbling in my gut causes a sigh to fall from my lips as I not only think about my parents, but the conditions of each of the children stuck on that forsaken Isle.

“How is it you're going to be King soon?” A tall man booms as he steps into the room, a petite woman following behind him. My parents, adopted of course, King Beast and Queen Belle. “You're both just babies!” He cries out.

“They're turning 16 dear.” Mom reminds Dad with a gentle smile gracing her features.

“Hey Mom.” I smile slightly, glancing back out the window at the Isle once more before turning back to fully face my parents and the conversation that is about to occur.

“Hey pops.” Ben says, a smile on his face even though his tone is cheeky but sincere.

“16? That's far too young to be King. Why I didn't make a good decision until I turned 42!” He exclaims, making Mom turn to him and slap him on his arm.

“Uh, you decided to marry me at 28!” Mom states, exasperation showing on her face. Everyone lets out a chuckle as she smiles, everyone in the room well versed in this ongoing debate.

“Well it was either you or a teapot.” Dad says, winking at Ben and I before letting out a chuckle with Ben. “Kidding!”

“Hey, uh, Mom, Dad?” Ben says, nervously wringing his hands in front of him as the tailor was working on his pants. He looks at me for assurance to which I nod his way, both in comfort and encouragement. “I've decided on my first official proclamation. Eris has helped me iron out all the details and everything.”

“Oh?” Mom asks in interest. 'Hopefully she doesn't get too mad.' I pray silently.

“I've decided to give the children of the Isle of the Lost a chance to live here in Auradon, live a normal life.” Ben states stepping forward before the tailor yanks him back to his spot with a soft scolding.

“The children of our sworn enemies? Living amongst us? I think not!” Dad roars. “Absolutely not!”

“Dad, the children are innocent! Reverse the roles. Wouldn't you want them to give us a chance?” I cry out as I look at my shocked parents. “You both gave me a chance when I as born and abandoned on your doorstep, even though we have no idea who my birth parents are. Why not give them the same opportunity? We've chosen the first four already.”

“We planned on starting with those who need our help the most.” Ben adds quietly, understanding my reasoning behind my support for his proclamation.

“I suppose the children are innocent.” Dad sighs in resignation, seeing our determination to see this project to fruition.

“Who are their parents?” Mom asks, walking over to my spot by the window, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug after seeing the desperate expression on my face. 'Maybe they'll be more willing to accept the four than we originally thought.' I think, probably more optimistically than I should at the moment.

“Cruella De Vil, Jafar.” I state, knowing these two would be considered two of the three lesser evils of the four we chose. Mom and Dad nod in acceptance, causing me to sigh silently in relief.

“Evil Queen.” Ben says, hesitating a moment. He shoots a glance my way and I nod once again slightly, just enough for him to see the movement. “And Maleficent.”

“Maleficent?” Dad roars as everyone jumps in shock. The tailor and seamstress both bow before quickly retreating from the room, the guards at the door closing the door for privacy. “She's the worst villain in the land! Her daughter will be no better!”

“I gave you a second chance.” Mom reprimands Dad, hitting his arm once more.

“But her daughter may need this chance to become good. She could surprise us and be a hero worthy of legend.” I shout, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes in my frustration.

“Very well.” Dad concedes, the fight leaving him instantly as he notices the tears and he gathers me into a tight hug. I bury my face into his broad chest as I take a moment to gain my composure. After a few minutes, he presses a kiss to my forehead before walking to the door, pausing to wait for Mom.

“Well done. Both of you. Keep supporting your brother, Eris.” Mom smiles, causing us to sigh in relief as she joins Dad and they walk out.

“That...could have gone worse.” Ben says, turning to me with a cheeky grin before the two of us walk over to the window.

“It could have gone way better.” I laugh out as we turn to the Isle together, Ben playing with his signet ring, me playing with my necklace.


End file.
